Two of Us
by Mara93
Summary: It is the year 2019. Nathan and Haley are having Thanksgiving Dinner for family and friends. Nathan reminisces on his relationship with his brother and how it has helped him have the family he has today. Written during Season 2 with Haley and Brooke


_**Two of us**_…_A Brothers Story_

This was a story I wrote about the brother during season 2 around the time Nathan and Lucas went to Charlotte on their road trip. I extended that episode to go way into the future, where it turned AU as my take then on Nathan and Lucas's future.

The story's from Nathan's point of view on Thanksgiving, year 2019, but the story goes back and forth in years from Nathan's remembrances. Nathan is married to Haley like on the show with a growing family.

There are tiny bits of swearing in this story and there is sadness too…just to let you know ahead of time. Mostly though, this is a story about family.

The title: _Two of us_…and the song in this story must be credited to the wonderful timeless band…**The Beatles.** Oh thank you **John** and **Paul** for your incredible writing.

The characters of Tree Hill, except for some new ones I have added, belong to **Mark Schwahn** and company.

The flashbacks in this story are actually in normal font while the musings (and dialogue) of the future Nathan and those around him are in italics.

_Part I:_ _**A Shared World**_

_**"Two of us riding nowhere **__**  
**__**Spending someone's hard earned pay, **__**  
**__**You and me Sunday driving, **__**  
**__**Not arriving on our way back home. **__**  
**__**We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're going home."**_

_"Okay…come on Brooks…try to get it…come on Brooks!" _

_"Just try to keep it away from me Nick!" __"I will!" _

_"Hey, I thought we said no dunking!" _

_"When did I say that?" _

_"You total cheater!" _

_"You're weak!" _

_"You're stupid!" _

_"BOYS! Stop that now!" _

_They heard the combined voices of their wives and just laughed…laughed at the two figures on the court…still calling each other names… __Thinking how differently everything could have been if they hadn't made the decisions they had… _

_Decisions that led them back here… _

_Back home._

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

"So what do we do now?"

Go back to the hotel and hope for the best."

Nathan frowned. His brother…always the pessimistic one.

Of course he was the one who had brought the not so good news along with them on what was supposed to be a fun trip to watch The Bobcats play. He hadn't given the full details of this venture at first because he hadn't wanted to spoil the mood. He hadn't wanted this to be about just the possible curse of their genes.

He'd wanted it to be about more.

"Come on…we're in Charlotte. Let's go out."

Lucas smiled mildly. "And do what…find some girls? Might want to remember you're married bro…even though you're probably one of the youngest guys in this country married right now to a girl who isn't about to have a crying little infant."

Nathan frowned again. "Thanks for that lame humor Luke. You know how I feel about Haley."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah…I do. And so I know you're not thinking of going out and having a 'fun' time."

Nathan shook his head. "Come on Luke…having fun doesn't mean we have to find girls. I meant we could do something…just us…hanging out."

"As brothers?"

Nathan said nothing at first, and then… "Yeah, as brothers."

Lucas smiled. "Okay, as long as we don't go to any clubs with male strippers."

Nathan whistled low through his teeth. "Man…that was Tim."

"You're his best friend."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, and Tim's cool…just really, really weird sometimes."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah. Okay, let's see what this town has to offer."

_*****Thanksgiving 2019, Tree Hill, Nathan and Haley's Residence*****_

_Typical…hours before the masses would be there, the kitchen was filled with food everywhere you looked. Scents of turkey cooking…stuffing…pumpkin pie…every delicious smell of the holiday filling their dwelling. _

_He walked into the kitchen, simply watching his wife for a minute before heading closer. She was dressed in a long flowing fall leaf patterned skirt, an apron tied around it, and a rusty brown top that ballooned outward around her seven month pregnant form. _

_Seeing her reaching upward for a heavy glass bowl, her shirt rising with the motion, her petite form seeming a little off kilter, he rushed forward. __"Haley! You shouldn't be doing that!" _

_He watched her turn to him with shock as he grabbed at her hands. Then he reached for the bowl himself and brought it down for her. "Here…" _

_"Nathan, I'm just pregnant, not crippled." _

_She touched her stomach. "And it's not like it's the first time either." _

_He shook his head. "I don't care. I don't like to take chances." _

_"Hey Mom…do I have to wear this?" _

_Their son and first born child poked his head into the kitchen, shades of dark brown hair neatly combed over an oddly mature face. _

_Nathan chuckled as his wife turned back to the questioning child with a firm look. The kid still had yet to learn sometimes in how to understand his mom's moods…to get when it was not a good time to challenge her authority. _

_"Yes, you have to wear it. I told you that before young man. Now I want you to go upstairs, take a shower and start getting ready. Your Uncle Lucas, your Aunt Brooke, and everyone else will be here soon." _

_Nathan watched their seven year old son head back up the steps, grumbling a tiny bit under his breath, but also doing exactly what he had been told to do. He knew better than to mess with his mother after being talked to that way…especially in her advanced pregnant state. _

_She could be a bit temperamental lately. _

_Haley went back to mixing something. _

_Nathan watched her for a second and then wrapped his hands around her expanding stomach from behind. He thought his wife was beautiful pregnant, her face alive and rosy. She on the other hand grumbled often about how fat she was getting…much bigger than she had ever been with Nicholas or their three year old daughter, Danielle. He supposed it was true, but it didn't matter. She was still a vision to look at…just a bit more clumsy than usual…which meant she was really shaky on her feet. _

_Haley wasn't exactly the most coordinated person under normal circumstances. Pregnant…she was wobbling like a penguin sometimes. _

_A very hot penguin that he really enjoyed cuddling up to from behind… _

_"Nathan! I'm trying to cook!" _

_He chuckled, nipping at her ear with his teeth. "Yeah, but you're so delicious and really hot with that apron covering your- _

_She turned back to him, waving the spoon in her hand towards his face dangerously. "Don't you dare say anything about my big fat stomach." _

_He smirked. "I was going to say your big beautiful stomach." _

_She groaned, slapping lightly at his hand. "Oh stop! Are you ready? Are you wearing that today?" _

_He reluctantly moved away from her ear and looked down at his dark brown jeans and matching checkered sweater. He knew she would probably want him to wear slacks that were a bit dressier, but he thought it better to save those for the more formal Christmas parties. _

_He was being practical….that was good…right? _

_"Uh…yeah…it's kind of casual and stylish too." _

_She rolled her eyes, but surprisingly relented quickly. _

_Hmmm, she really was stressed in her preparations. _

_"Yeah, okay, it's fine. But I need you to get the patio furniture ready…oh…and sweep the deck…then if you could move some furniture from the living room to the family room…just a couple of those chairs near the wall so we have enough places to sit. And Nick can help you move the sofa a bit…oh and- _

_He cut her off with a kiss. His wife could ramble forever and was always organizing everything. It was best to distract her. _

_It didn't last very long as he felt her push at him. _

_"Nathan, stop that! We need to be ready. Everyone's going to be here soon." _

_"Not for at least a couple of hours Haley…and first just us." _

_By that, he meant how every Thanksgiving, Brooke and Lucas would come with Brooks first, Lucas helping Nathan with the endless chores Haley gave him to do, and Brooke helping Haley with last minute preparations. Then a little later would come Jake and Peyton. _

_Jenny, Jake's daughter, would come too sometimes, but not always. Some holidays she now spent with her mom. It had taken years, but Jake and Nikki had finally come to a sort of tense agreement about her…one where Jenny most of the holidays with her dad, but a limited amount also with her mom. __Jenny was very close to Peyton who was practically a mother to her. _

_Just one thing…Jake and Peyton still had yet to marry. _

_If ever. _

_Nathan believed it was probably just a matter of time. _

_But he supposed time would tell. _

_They had been together since senior year of high school, when Jake came back to Tree Hill with his daughter…the previous threats of losing his daughter to her birth mother not such a threat anymore as Nikki proved with her sometimes wild lifestyle that she was not ready to be any mother. _

_About three years ago Jake did agree to start letting Nikki see their daughter. Nikki's wildness had slowly faded, leaving her a little more sedate. He knew that could be the only reason why Jake would finally allow Jenny to spend time with her. _

_As for Peyton and Jake…they were firmly committed to each other, just not married. Peyton was a traveling artist much of the time, constantly living in one place after the other, and Jake was a writer who traveled with her from place to place…getting new inspiration in each setting, and participating in book signings and talks also. __The two were the artistic couple of Tree Hill…one of the most famous. _

_Though at one time he had been away too…he'd been famous. __Both he and his brother hadn't been that grounded… __Well that was before… __Before he and his brother decided it was time to come back home… _

_It was time to put family first._

_**"Two of us sending postcards **__**  
**__**Writing letters on my wall. **__**  
**__**You and me burning matches, **__**  
**__**Lifting latches on our way back home."**_

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

"Ahhh…over…over the hill…ha ha!"

Nathan frowned, standing pensively underneath the bright blue lamps. "Would you shut up? You made one hole in one…big deal."

Lucas grinned at his little brother's scowling face and losing game. Driving around town earlier they had spotted a pee wee golf/ arcade amusement park. Now after about five holes through bridges, tunnels, dips, turns, hills, mounds, straight courses and dungeon like holes…he was winning. "Ah Nathan…Nate, Nate, Nate…it's okay to admit your inferiorities."

Nathan shook his head with irritation. Lining up his ball to get it to go into one close-by hole…he lightly hit it…groaning as the blue golf ball rolled right over the hole, hitting the concrete in the far corner. He picked up the ball after three more unsuccessful tries. "That's it…five."

Lucas looked up from the scoreboard quickly, correcting Nathan. "Six…that was six."

Nathan grimaced more. "It was FIVE."

Lucas shook his head. "Six."

"Five."

"Six."

Nathan groaned, hitting the club against the ground a bit abruptly. "Fine…just put down six. I don't care."

Lucas laughed, touching his brother's shoulder. "Ah Nate…it's a game. I was just teasing."

Nathan laughed quietly, but his eyes still had a bit of hardness to them, mixed in with a far away expression.

Lucas took his turn, getting the ball to the edge of the hole with just two hits of it. He smiled up at Nathan and then back at the ball. Ahh…victory was sweet.

"You're good. Dad's good too."

The club he'd been raising stopped in mid air. Blinking, Lucas slowly brought his head up, focusing on his brother's words.

"Uh…I mean…well Dan's good."

Lucas nodded his head slowly. His voice came out sounding strained. "At pee wee golf?"

Nathan shook his head a bit. "No…I mean yeah…he can play pee wee golf, but I meant mostly regular golf. He's always liked it and been good at it. And when we did play pee wee golf a few times, he'd get a lot of holes in one, two and three." He laughed dryly. "He loved laughing at me when I played all screwy like I am tonight. He loved it when I sucked at something so he could tell me how much better he was…so he could make me feel an inch tall. He loved doing that…still does."

Lucas watched his brother's face, seeing the lines on his forehead strong now, like boundaries that hid too much…yet showed enough distress to display unhappiness. "Look Nate, if you don't want to play…"

Nathan shook his head, gesturing with his hands emphatically. "No, it's not that. It's stupid. Us…this…you and me hanging out together…it doesn't…it shouldn't have to be about Dan. I don't want it to be."

Lucas nodded his head quietly. "Yeah…okay. Well let's forget about him for now."

Nathan nodded his head in answer. "Good idea."

_*****Thanksgiving 2019, Nathan and Haley's Residence*****_

_He kissed his wife gently on the cheek and released her, heading to the backyard where she wanted to make sure the patio and patio furniture was ready for later. Taking a quick turn back, he chuckled as he noticed her going right back to her work as if she hadn't even been interrupted. _

_It was typical of her…she was pragmatic most of the time…hee hee…a time he wouldn't have even understood that word. _

_But time had… _

_Well time was flowing by. _

_He was getting older. He was maybe even wiser. Passing by a mirror in their sunroom, he took a look at himself in it. His hair still had it's original dark brown color, even though it was moved back a bit…no grays or whites there yet, but his face had a few more lines in it…lines of past worries…of heartaches…of loss…of age. _

_Married life had started early for him…very early, his older brother often teased. He'd proposed to his wife while still only in high school. And even though he never regretted that decision he wondered sometimes at his spontaneity to have it happen so soon. _

_He wondered if their now napping sweet three year old daughter started dating…well, he reluctantly had to think of when she started dating…would he let her date someone who wanted to marry her as early as he had his own wife. _

_Uh…_

_NO. _

_Of course…even the thought of her dating was a not very intriguing one. __Because with a beautiful mom like Haley and him as her father…a not so bad looking guy if he said so himself…the girl would have plenty snot nosed boys after her. __Plenty… _

_Damn…if just one of them called her hot, he'd chase them down the street. _

_Years ago when he asked his wife to live with him…to be his family…he hadn't thought of any of that. He hadn't thought of the possible problems to come with marrying so young…marrying at all in a sometimes cynical world. __He hadn't thought they'd have much to deal with. He'd been naïve. _

_Very naïve. _

_There were times when maybe…they wouldn't have made it…maybe he would have made wrong foolhardy decisions if it hadn't been for… __People in his life, but mostly… __His brother. __The brother he had originally only wanted to hate…to hurt…to despise… __To never fully accept. __The brother who had threatened him… __Scared him…just by his presence in his life._

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

"Yeah…hole in one!" Nathan laughed as the ball went into the hole neatly. After playing badly for a while, he had finally accepted his brother's advice and help. Holding the club, he had watched his older brother demonstrate to him how to play. He watched quietly and then tried himself.

It was something new for him, listening to someone's coaching with quiet and concentration. Earlier…months earlier when Whitey had recruited Lucas to help Nathan with his game, Nathan had at first turned down the help. He'd made it clear he didn't' want his brother's advice or assistance. Of course when it came time to make a vital decision…he used that advice to win a game for his coach, his team…himself…and yes…maybe his brother.

Later he would help his brother get his game back. He would train with him so they could win their state finals. They would lose…but a bond would begin. A bond that he hoped would prove to be unbreakable.

He let his thoughts go, returning to their game and watching his brother. They cheered each other on for the rest of the little pee wee golf match. They laughed and teased lightly.

It still was a bit tense. Comfort hadn't totally replaced bits of awkwardness between them that years of not knowing each other had sown. But with each day…with each minute spent together…tension was drifting away, being replaced by something new, something so novel and yet so special.

The seedlings were being nourished.

Brother was getting to know brother.

"Ahhh…that was a nice one. Hole in three. You're getting better little brother."

Nathan chuckled dryly. "Thanks big brother."

Lucas laughed at Nathan's response. "One more hole. You going to try to beat me? You still have a chance."

Nathan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Luke…I couldn't even if I got a hole in one. You know that!"

"Yeah…I'm just too good."

Nathan's eyebrows came up at his brother's smirk. Great…now Luke was smirking too. Already Haley had developed her own impressive imitation.

Well…they may be good imitators, but he was the master…he invented it…uh…sort of.

He gave the infamous Nathan smirk now. "Uh…just wait til the arcade big brother. Just wait."

_*****Thanksgiving 2019*****_

_He looked across the way and could see it…not too far from where he stood…as he swept their backyard deck under a noon sun on this crisp fall day. _

_The river court. _

_The day they first saw this house before making the decision to buy it, he was happy on his tour around the backyard to find the river court part of their view…the flowing river of Tree Hill so close by. __That river court had been the place where it all started. _

_Way back when it hadn't been special to him…when he looked upon the place as viciously as he did the brother who played there. A time when he thoughtlessly made a decision to have the court torn up and vandalized…to scare his unwanted half brother away. __He hadn't gone to there that night as they ripped apart Lucas's special court. He'd only given the orders before going to examine the after effects of the damage himself._

_*****Early Fall 2003, Tree Hill: The River Court*****_

He walked through the empty court, taking in the damage. They'd done well…his followers. Every hoop was off its metal pole. Garbage was spread all around. Graffiti paint and markings everywhere…impressive indeed. He coldly smirked.

So Lucas…so called bastard brother of mine…you want it…you want to be part of the team…you want to play with the Ravens…you want to have my world…

Well you're going to have to fight me for it.

He snickered.

You fool. You have no idea what it's like. Sure the team's cool a lot of the time…the playing can be fun. Getting hot girls after you and willing to please you all the time is great. But HE'S a part of it too. Do you realize that? You think you missed out on everything? You think you were cheated?

Shut your mouth. You were the fortunate one.

Count your lucky stars you didn't have to be his son.

And go back to where you came from. Just crawl back into that shitty hole you came out of stupid half brother…because as awful as he is…as much a monster he is…

You're not getting it…you're not getting my world.

You'll never have it. I'll never give it away.

It's the one thing I have and as crappy as it is I'm not letting it go.

_*****Thanksgiving 2019 *****_

_He moved the broom across the deck, watching the bits of dirt and dried leaves being swept away. _

_Then he'd wanted all the newness…his brother most of all, to be swept away. _

_Then there had been much he was to learn…so much._

_**"We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're going home."**_

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

"Whoa…shooooot!"

"Damn…coming at me everywhere!"

Nathan dodged another missile…steering his computerized spaceship. Ha, ha…he knew there was something he would be better at than his big brother. He laughed as Lucas next to him in one of those arcade games tried to avoid the missiles that were coming at him…while also attempting to shoot. "Oh watch out now big brother…asteroid field coming up!"

Lucas frowned. "You're enjoying this!"

Nathan laughed more. "Yep!"

They continued playing and then went onto more arcade games. At a basketball one, Nathan won a stuffed dog…saying he would take it home to Haley.

They moved onto more video games with simulated battles. Nathan continued to be the better player. This was his area of expertise. After all, he'd grown up owning every latest technological game out on the market. He'd had them all…from the time he had been a toddler practically.

As the night went on though, he shared some of his winning strategies. It felt good to be the teacher for once and it was fun sharing his technique with his brother…it was just fun hanging out with him.

They continued playing, winning here and there and then headed out of the arcade.

Back outside, underneath a starry night, Lucas glanced over at the stuffed dog. "Hales is going to like that."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah…she's already got a few of these things around the house. She's got all kind of weird little knick knacks and everything." He thought of how much more their apartment had now that Haley was living there too…what had once been sparse and mostly just video games was now a dwelling filled with homelike touches.

Lucas nodded his head as they made their way to Nathan's new car…well, used, but fixed up by his uncle and his younger brother. He was glad his brother was getting to work with their uncle now, getting some guidance from him. He'd once thought Nathan had been the lucky one to always have a father around. He'd learned lately though that Dan hadn't been the best father. He'd taught his son to be a fierce competitor, but not much beyond.

Growing up with Keith almost always there, Lucas had learned many important lessons. Nathan married now and still young…could benefit from their uncle's guidance.

"Yeah…you see those knick knacks came from one of our favorite hobbies…going bargain shop hunting."

Nathan chuckled. "Man, you guys really were into walking on the wild side, weren't you? Bargain hunting…what's next…robbing lemonade stands?"

"Hey!" Lucas shoved Nathan playfully.

Nathan shoved back. "Well come on…it's embarrassing sometimes…how my wife and brother were…well total losers before they got to know me." He smirked.

Lucas hit him again. "I'm going to tell Hales you said that."

Nathan feigned fear. "Oh man you're scaring me."

Lucas smiled. A time before this conversation would not have been light. His brother's insults would have been seen as offensive. Now they were just a side of his sometimes warped humor, Lucas thought dryly. He turned to Nathan though after a bit, getting serious as they stepped into the car. "I'm still surprised you married her."

Nathan sighed. "Yeah…I know…you think it was a mistake like everyone else."

Lucas shook his head. "No, hey…I gave you guys that party, didn't I? Why would I have done that if I thought it was a mistake?"

They both got in the car, closing their doors. Nathan put the key in the ignition. "I don't know. It's just that a lot of people think we did make a mistake. They think we're too young. It doesn't matter if they're older or younger. It's a joke to them or it's just…well they don't think it's going to work. And to tell you the truth I'm just getting really sick of the negative attitude. If it was that wrong I doubt Haley's parents would have given us their blessing."

"Yeah…how did that work anyway?"

Nathan shrugged. "We just went to them…told them we wanted to get married…and asked them to give Haley their consent. And they were cool…a lot cooler than my own parents…which really isn't that surprising. They either ignored me or expected me to do what they wanted. They never really cared though."

Lucas looked at his brother questioningly. "Your mom's still against it?"

Nathan sighed. "Yeah. She hates the whole thing. Which is ridiculous when you think of how she…well I didn't really tell you before, but it's not like I need to keep it secret anyway. She had an affair when I was a kid. Of course she didn't bother to tell me until this year when my dad threatened to bring it all out in court…to use it against her."

Lucas shook his head. "Wow…"

Nathan turned to him for a second, his face now questioning. "What?"

"Nothing…just…nothing…" But he wasn't thinking of nothing…he was thinking of how much he hadn't realized before…how only now when he was getting to know his brother better, things were getting much clearer. There were reasons possibly for what once hadn't made sense…telling reasons.

_*****Thanksgiving 2019 *****_

_"Dad…Mom told me to come out here and help you. Actually she yelled." _

_Nathan laughed, making his way over to his son and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Ah…she's just nervous because she's getting everything ready. Don't worry about it. Where's Danielle?" _

_Nick, almost a carbon copy of his father, only smaller, answered. "Oh she's inside…just got up from her nap. Mom's got her on the counter top and she's watching her cook." _

_Nathan smiled. Danielle loved to watch her Mommy do things, whether it was cooking or doing laundry…she just loved spending time with her mommy. __"Okay…why don't you finish the sweeping and I'll get the furniture ready. A lot of these cushions could do with a wipe-down. Later you can help me move that couch in the living room." _

_Nick nodded his head with a settled look. Work like this didn't exactly excite him, but like his father, he was always up for a task…ready to do what he needed to do as long as the person asking him treated him with respect. "I can't wait till Brooks gets here. After all the food and everything we're going to go to play at the river court, right Dad?" _

_Nathan smiled as his son brought up a topic he rarely went a day without thinking about or seeing. _

_The river court… _

_Months later after that night he had the place trashed, he started dating Haley. And he found himself back there one night, playing with Lucas and both of their groups of friends. He'd quit the team after the fall from the drugs and the pressure from his dad. He'd started questioning why he was playing anymore at all… the fun had seemed to have faded a long time ago. _

_He went back, confused…uncertain…and sorry about ill past decisions. __There was no time though to focus on any seriousness after the game began…as he began to feel the joy of playing once more…as a strange smile crept upon his face._

_*****Late Winter 2004, Tree Hill, The River Court*****_

Nathan got the ball again and ran to their side of the court, dribbling the ball. Jumping upward, he threw it, watching it circle the net and then come falling back down. He missed, but his brother was ready…catching the ball as it came back down and throwing it towards the basket again…making the shot.

"Good shot Luke!"

He watched Lucas turn around and smile at him and without thinking much, just enjoying the thrill of playing; he slapped hands with him…amicably.

Amicably? It still was a surprise to him to be here, at the river court, playing with his brother, this place he told his friends months ago to trash.

But things weren't quite the same as they had been back then…especially one new part of his life.

He heard a loud cheer in the corner and smiled over at the three girls, his ex girlfriend Peyton, friend Brooke, and her…his new girlfriend…the girl who had brought unexpected changes to his life…the girl who had smiled as he nodded yes to his brother's invitation…Haley.

He turned away quickly, returning his concentration to the game. His smile remained though. He'd never played before with Lucas's friends, but already he liked them and was enjoying the game. And he could tell his friends were having fun too. And as for his brother…well he was playing on his team tonight. They were playing together and they were playing well…they were having fun.

He got the ball again, took it and jumped high, slamming it into the basket.

"Way to go Nathan!"

He laughed, hearing his brother's cheer for him now as he came back down from the basket, letting it go. He felt his feet hit the ground and smiled more.

Playing competitively was no longer fun for him. It was why he quit days ago. It was why one night before this one he came to this court and told Luke…he was giving him his world…the one he had once vowed to never give away…he gave away freely that night.

He wasn't totally the same person he had been that night either when he told his followers to vandalize this court he was now playing on with his brother. A lot of that had to do with the cinnamon haired girl cheering him on.

Haley had shown him a different side of himself and now he wanted to be that person more…he wanted to understand who he was underneath basketball…he wanted to see who Nathan Scott was…he wanted to be free of his father. And he was scared too…he was scared his father and him had nothing beyond basketball. It frightened him…how they always fought…how they couldn't talk…how his father couldn't touch him without clear awkwardness.

As for Lucas, the person now sharing the river court with him…he wasn't close to him yet… he probably never would be. But he'd noticed since that night of the drugs, of his fall, Lucas had started to act a little less wary of him. He knew it probably had to do with Haley. He acted like it was no big deal.

But there was a small part of him that…

He was startled from his thoughts as Lucas's hand went around his arm, as he slapped his back lightly, telling him good shot.

Nathan smiled…saying nothing…but feeling…

He'd believed his brother wanted his world…he'd given it to him one night…and tonight…

Lucas was sharing his world with him. And he liked it. He liked it a lot.

_*****Thanksgiving 2019 *****_

_"Dad…hey Dad…so we're going to go to the river court tonight right…after all the dinner and everything…we're going to go play?" _

_Nathan smiled, realizing he had drifted off into peaceful thought…something that as he got older he noticed himself doing more…he remembered moments, pictures, images…of before. _

_He reached forward, putting his hand on his only son, his beloved son who he touched with honesty and love. "Yeah Nick…we are…" __They'd go play at the place that Lucas shared with him that night… __That as time went on would not just be Lucas's world… _

_But his too._

_**"Two of us wearing raincoats **__**  
**__**Standing solo in the sun. **__**  
**__**You and me chasing paper, **__**  
**__**Getting nowhere on our way back home."**_

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

Nathan had pulled over, seeing a court with a group of kids playing.

Lucas looked over to him now as they headed to the court underneath the bright moonlight. It had been a while since they had played competitively. The excitement and thrill of the Bobcats game they had witnessed earlier tonight had shown both of them how much they missed playing on a team.

"You miss it like I do, don't you?"

Nathan led the way to a group of bleachers behind the area where the boys were playing, before he answered his brother's soft spoken question. "Yeah. The game was really cool tonight. And even when it was tough with Dan and everything…there was a part of me that always had fun playing…enjoyed the thrill."

Lucas nodded his head, sitting down next to his brother near the bottom of the bleachers. "I know. You ever think about it…"

Nathan turned to him questioningly. "What?"

Lucas turned back to the boys, watching one of them take the ball and start dribbling it rapidly down the court. "How it would be if we had won the state championships…if we were still playing?"

Nathan watched the boys too before answering. "Yeah…sometimes. Not a lot though. My dad…Dan always made such a big point about how it wasn't worth it to look back on things that you couldn't change."

"Did he teach you to hate anyone too who kept you from winning?"

Nathan turned to his brother.

Lucas saw the deep questioning in his eyes. "You know…that it was my fault we didn't win. You could have attempted that shot yourself Nate. It was what Dan wanted. But you gave it to me."

Nathan sighed. "You had a better opening. When we were in Charlotte before we talked about it…you showed me how if the opening wasn't clear I could get double teamed and it wouldn't be worth it. I had to take a chance. Look Luke, my dad believed in playing to win and only to win. He didn't care what he did to his teammates. He took chances that were risky…that could hurt the team…and he acted like an ass that night. He let you stay in that game even when you shouldn't have been. You stayed in. I respected you for that. I do respect you for that now. And you were my teammate. I took a chance…you took a shot…it didn't go in. But at least you tried. At least we learned to work together."

Lucas shook his head with a bit of bewilderment. "Learned to work together…remember when you didn't even want me on the team? When you did everything to get me off it?"

Nathan frowned in thought, not liking the person he had been back then. "Yeah…I did some stupid stuff. Look I'm sorry."

Lucas smiled gently. "It's okay. The worse was the river court getting trashed…well…maybe not the worse, but it bothered me more than some of the other things."

"Yeah, about that Luke…I didn't go that night. But I might as well have. I'm the one who arranged it. I don't even get why now. I just…I wanted to hate you. I needed to."

A quiet smile came to Lucas's face. "And because of Haley you changed your mind?"

Nathan didn't answer, countering Lucas's question with the same question directed back at him. "Did she change your mind about me?"

Lucas said nothing at first. Haley had been their center from the start. She'd never approved of or liked their cruelty to each other. She'd always encouraged them to be kind with one another…to try to look at the other's side. Still, Lucas would like to think he and Nathan finally getting along had to do with more than just Haley…and looking into his brother's eyes now he could tell he too wanted it to be about something more also.

"She helped me see that you were a good person. But it wasn't just her. There were turning points too. I noticed you changing after you got together with her. It also meant a lot to me when you came to the hospital…even though that was mainly about Haley."

Nathan nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, it did have to do with Haley. I wanted to help her because she was really upset when you were in the accident. But…"

Lucas watched his brother hesitate. He waited quietly. He was the opposite of his brother in that way. He could wait for a person to formulate their thoughts. He could sit and wait patiently. His brother on the other hand clearly fidgeted while having to wait. And he also didn't really like waiting at all. Haley had taught him to have more patience, but nobody was perfect.

"I did go for her. I was worried about her then. But after I started talking to you…I don't know. It just felt good to talk. And later when I watched you struggling to play well again…when I saw you in practice working hard…well I had to have respect for that. You didn't just quit. You kept trying."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah…well you know I didn't really want you with Haley at first. That was where most of my anger came from. I mean it had to do with the pranks, but what got me most was I didn't want to see Haley hurt."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't trust anyone who I thought might hurt Haley either. I'd do anything to protect her."

"I know you would." And as I saw that and realized that…that was where I started trusting you more…and started thinking maybe you weren't so bad after all. And that night of the party when they put you in jail I just felt really bad for you. That wasn't your fault. Then when Dan grabbed you…well I didn't like it. I saw how awful he could be and I just wanted to help you. I thought you could use a break."

Nathan smiled over at him. "Thanks…"

_*****Thanksgiving 2019 *****_

_"Daddy!" _

_Nathan turned around from the furniture and smiled hugely at the little cinnamon haired preschooler who came running over to him. "Hey Danni!" _

_He brought his arms out and lifted the little girl into them. "How's Daddy's little girl?" _

_He held her securely, walking with her to look at the view their backyard gave. Once again his eyes focused on the river and the river court across the way as a little further off his son continued to sweep the deck. _

_"Pretty…" _

_Nathan smiled with admiration. "Yeah it is, huh?" _

_Her deep brown eyes moved over to the court, focusing on the basketball hoop. "Basketball…Daddy and Uncle Luke play!" _

_Nathan smiled. "Yeah…Daddy and Uncle Luke play…"_

_*****Winter and Spring of 2004, Tree Hill*****_

After that game where Lucas invited him to play, things hadn't just miraculously gone from awful to wonderful. They started being a little more civil with each other, but it still was something that would prove to take time. Haley was their bridge…she started pulling them in the right direction. They were the ones who would have to do the rest though.

Nathan visited Lucas in the hospital…Lucas spoke up to their father about him. And then things started to really change. Nathan and Lucas started to work together to win the state championships…to work together to defeat their demons.

The game ended in loss. But as Nathan defended Lucas for missing a final shot, to their father…it was only the game that ended in loss. Their relationship was the beginnings of a true winner.

Lucas left town to live with Keith just as their relationship felt better. Nathan felt sad at the time, thinking how he would miss his brother, but he also wanted to support him in what he needed to do.

He was happy, a bit guiltily happy, when his brother came back home just days after leaving. He wasn't happy about the reason…their shared father having a heart attack. But he was happy to just have him back again. He was happy to see if something that had just started…might have a chance to grow…to build...

Secretly he hoped it would.

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

Lucas just nodded his head at his thanks and both boys returned their attention to the game. Opening up and talking to each other was becoming easier, but still there were small moments of awkwardness and there were times when they both felt talk wasn't needed. There were times when just sitting near each other was enough.

Suddenly the ball came towards Nathan. He caught it and walked over to the boys playing. He smiled a bit and dribbled it quickly, landing a shot easily with one hand. "Here you go."

"Hey that was cool! You play?"

Nathan nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah, I do. High school varsity. Actually both my brother and I do. That's him sitting over there…Lucas." He waved over to Lucas and Lucas smiled, getting up.

The boy who had just spoken answered. "Yeah, we play middle school level. But we plan to make the high school team a couple of years from now."

Nathan smiled in answer as Lucas came to stand beside him.

"So you being a show off as usual Nate?"

Nathan grimaced, shoving at his brother playfully. "Shut up Luke."

Lucas turned to the group of middle school age boys. "Nathan Scott is our star player…MVP of The Ravens of Tree Hill High. We feel so lucky to be graced by his presence."

The boys started laughing and Nathan pushed at Luke again, this time a bit harder even as he laughed. "Shut up Luke!"

"So hey…you want to play with us…teach us some high school moves?"

Nathan's eyes widened as he shared a look with Lucas…and then they both just smiled. "Yeah…okay. Cool. And to keep it even…we'll play on separate teams. Right big brother?"

Lucas smirked.

Damn…another imitation of his smirk that was pretty good.

"Right little brother."

_*****Thanksgiving 2019 *****_

_"You were helping Mommy?" _

_The little girl smiled happily, holding onto her father's shoulders. "Yeah…she almost done cooking!" _

_Nathan chuckled. "Oh she is? So when are we going to eat? Now?" _

_The little girl shook her head with a roll of her eyes making Nathan laugh harder. She was a little one and yet she was so much like her mother, mature…organized…and sometimes incredibly serious. "No…Daddy we have to wait for Auntie Brooke and Uncle Luke and evewybody." _

_He smiled at how she said the last word…with a bit of wobbliness and a shaky r. "Oh I see. So I can't just eat all the turkey now?" _

_"__No, you can't." _

_He smiled, turning around to see his wife standing there with her hands on her hips. __"So Danni…Is Daddy being silly again?" _

_Nathan pointed to himself with mock innocence as he walked over to his wife. "What…me…silly? Never!" _

_Haley just shook her head and took Danielle from his arms. "Mmmmhmmm. You get back to work. Danni honey…you can help me decorate the cookies." _

_"Yay!" _

_Nathan turned to his wife with a pouting expression. "Hey…how come I don't get to do the fun jobs…how come I get the hard ones?" _

_Haley moved over to him, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Because you're the adult. And because you don't bake the cookies…I do. And Danni helps too of course. But I promise…we'll decorate a special one and save it just for you." _

_Nathan smiled like a child. "Thank you." _

_He grinned, pulling his wife over to him with a gentle tug. His lips moved against hers affectionately, but quickly. "I love my big" _

_"Nathan!" _

_"Beautiful wife." _

_Haley rolled her eyes and Nathan laughed. Even after years of marriage his wife still didn't take to compliments easily. She was above and beyond flattery. __He felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned to see Nick watching him with a half embarrassed, half smirking expression as Haley and Danni skipped away to go back to their work. He gave the boy a pointed look and then laughed, watching as Nick laughed a little also and then went back to work on getting everything ready for later. _

_It made Nathan happy to know he could share expressions with his son and they weren't hurtful ones. It made him happy to know his relationship with his son was solid and not pressured. He knew Nick enjoyed playing the game…basketball, but he also knew his son didn't feel pressure to play well. He had been careful not to do that to his son. And he could see the boyish attitude in his son at his closeness with Haley, but he could also see the assuredness his son got from that. __He'd never had that himself. He'd constantly felt pressured to play. He'd constantly watched a marriage that was less than happy. _

_And he'd grown up hating his brother… _

_A brother who he would later start depending on… _

_As he helped that brother too._

_**"We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're on our way home."**_

_*****Spring 2004-Spring 2006, Tree Hill*****_

After his marriage he had one and a half more years of high school. And another season of basketball. That last season, his senior year, they went beyond the state finals with the help of their coach…Whitey…who still was a little ragged from medical problems the year before, but mostly was doing well. It felt good to be under his guidance again…ranting, raving guidance that was also founded in caring and respect.

And with his brother he learned the trueness of teamwork. They played like they had never played before. As their bond increased, their magic on the court did too. It was something just different…something special to be playing a game you loved with someone who loved that game equally…to play a game with someone who you could communicate with on the court without words…someone you could look at and that would be enough signal for what to do next…someone whose thoughts you felt you were practically reading into.

They made it past the state finals that year. They went on to play in more prestigious games…against top teams…before their season did come to an end…a loss in the end, but still a very strong season in which they all had a lot to be proud of.

Those last years of high school hadn't just been about basketball though.

The bond of brotherhood stretched to new places after a night of revelation…of truth…of fear…of laughter…of fun…of confession.

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

"Whoa…how do you do that?!"

Lucas shook his head back and forth with a wry smile as his brother, Nate the showoff, took the ball and slam dunked it into the basket, his body rising high above the middle school aged players. He was always doing things like that…being a showoff…but Lucas knew it wasn't really intended many times. It was just a side of Nathan that was strong and confident. And though at one time it had bothered Lucas immensely, now it just made him laugh and roll his eyes…before he verbally complained.

"Hey…you guys didn't act like that when I dribbled the ball perfectly down the court and hit that one from the side." He watched Nathan turn to him with an amused smile.

"Oh Luke, you feeling left out?"

All the boys laughed and Lucas smirked. "Hey little brother, remember our team is just a point away from taking your team down." The boys who he was playing with cheered.

Nathan smirked back. "Yeah…in your dreams bro…" He grabbed the ball and they all started playing again, laughing and having fun.

It was like that night back at the river court a while ago. It was all about fun and enjoyment…the thrill and the love of the game.

But even as Lucas felt himself enjoying it, he wondered about the news Nathan gave him before…the main reason he had booked the trip.

That there was a possibility their basketball dreams could be shot down even before they got a chance to pursue them.

Shot down…

_*****Thanksgiving 2019*****_

_Nathan looked over the patio now. It looked just about ready. Thankfully even with fall, it was a crisp day, not too cold outside so everybody could enjoy the patio just as much as being inside, the sun making a nice presence. _

_He'd be inside with Lucas for the first part of it he knew…watching the football games. Jake could join them as they cheered on their teams and placed mini bets. _

_It was a nice little Thanksgiving tradition…one they'd started after they'd begun making their own… _

_Family traditions… _

_In Charlotte that night, they'd talked about it…how they wanted things to be different with them. They knew what it was like when they were separate. They knew what the hate, the fear and jealousy felt like. Now they wanted to know how it felt to be together, to have fun, to bond and actually enjoy each other's company._

_*****Mid Spring of 2004, Charlotte*****_

Nathan and Lucas slapped hands with their teammates and with a call of encouragement for their future playing they left their newest friends. The game had ended with Nathan's team narrowly winning. But the game hadn't really been all that much about winning anyway…it had been about having fun.

As the night grew later, Nathan stopped on a part of the grassy area and sat down on a bench, sighing. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lucas sat beside him.

"So…you said we get tested tomorrow morning?" It was time again to focus on the seriousness of this road trip.

Nathan nodded his head, still not looking at his brother, focusing on the sky above him. "Yeah, we take the tests and then we have to wait a few days before we get the answer."

"And it could stop us from playing?"

"Yeah. It's a heart condition."

"Maybe it would be better to not know."

Nathan finally turned to his brother. "What? You got to be kidding."

Lucas sighed. "No. When I had my accident…well…I decided I didn't want to hold back on anything anymore. I want to live my life as fully as I can now, Nathan. I've always loved playing…just before I joined the Ravens I wasn't sure if I wanted to play competitively…if I wanted to deal with seeing you and Dan. But now I just want to keep playing better. I want to see if I can get there…to the pros."

Nathan laughed quietly. "It's funny. I used to want it so badly…the pros and everything. Now…I just love being with Haley. I just want to be a good husband to her, protect her and make her happy."

"And so that's why you're willing to give up High Flyers?"

Nathan hesitated a bit before answering. "Yeah. I mean High Flyers is great, but Haley's got her music going now. And I'm happy about that. What about you? Don't you want something beyond…the basketball?"

Lucas looked away for a minute. "Yeah…but if you're talking about love…I guess I just haven't found it. Not all of us get married while in high school Nathan."

Nathan smiled mildly. "Yeah, I know. I know you think we're crazy."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't, I told you that. I know you and Haley love each other. And I screwed up so much this year…I can't really say much about you two getting married, except I hope it works out. So…have you thought…about if you have it…what you'll do?"

"The HCM?"

"Yeah."

Nathan sighed and looked far off in the distance. A year ago he would have felt it was the end of the world. Now…

"I'll just be happy with Haley."

"Yeah, but Nate you'll need a job. You planning on working with Keith all the time?"

Nathan shook his head briskly. He liked working with Keith a lot, but he also didn't want his life to be working at his dad's business. "No." He looked back at his brother. "I think actually I'd like to be like Whitey."

Lucas smiled. "Coach?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah…I think it would be fun to work with kids and…help them. Like Whitey does for us. My dad, uh…Dan…puts him down all the time, but whitey's helped me a lot. He yells and acts crazy, but I like him anyway, even when I complain about him constantly… he cares."

"Yeah…he does care. And you'd probably be good at it…coaching… I haven't even thought of it…what I want to do beyond. It's crazy I know, but I really can't think beyond not being able to play competitively. Before I hadn't even thought of it at all. I believed it wasn't even a possibility. Now I can't imagine my life without it."

Nathan smiled knowingly. "You will be able to when other things become more important. You know Luke, I never really felt like I had a family before now."

Lucas looked over at him. "But you had your…well Dan…and your mom."

Nathan's smile turned melancholy. "Yeah, but my mom was barely ever around. And my dad…uh…Dan…made everything about winning. He couldn't even touch me without it being about a game he wanted me to win."

"Wow."

Nathan swallowed. "Yeah. It's why…uh…okay…look, he set it all up for me to hate you. There's nothing I can do about that…what happened before. It's the past. It's over. But now…well I like this…" He gestured with his hands. "I like us being brothers. I feel like I have a family now, a real one…with Haley and Keith even…and my brother…you Luke. Let's just not let Dan ever interfere with that again, okay? Let's not let him come between us again."

He looked across the way and saw his brother, his older brother by only three months looking at him too. He saw eyes that were as blue as his…only a bit of a shade different. He brought his hand out…

And felt his brother bring his out too, clasping his in a solid grasp.

A link meant not to ever be broken…

But sorrow and heartache were just on the horizon…

Life changing decisions beckoning from the river's waters.

_**"Two of us… **__**  
**__**We're going home…"**_

_Part II:_ _**Going Home**_

_**"Two of us riding nowhere **__**  
**__**Spending someone's hard earned pay, **__**  
**__**You and me Sunday driving, **__**  
**__**Not arriving on our way back home."**_

_*****Thanksgiving 2019, Tree Hill, Nathan and Haley's Residence*****_

_"Hey Dad…Dad?" _

_Nathan turned away from his thoughts, smiling at the questioning face of his son. "Yeah Nick?" _

_"How long have you and Uncle Luke been playing?" _

_Nathan smiled, sitting down next to his son on one of the benches. They could rest a little now before they moved the furniture in the living room. They still had a good while and Lucas would be coming with Brooke. Brooke would come to help Haley…even though she wasn't much of a cook. And Lucas would help him with the last bits of cleaning and preparing. _

_"You know. I told you before. Since high school." _

_"But you didn't grow up with him, right?" _

_Nathan shook his head, looking at his son. "No, I didn't. Remember, Grandma's not his mom. Aunt Karen is. So we grew up separately. Plus…" _

_Nick looked upward, an earnest expression on his face. _

_"Grandpa and Uncle Luke didn't get along…right?" _

_Nathan sighed. "Sort of. It's a hard one to explain Nick. But Grandma had me a little after Uncle Luke was born and I didn't really know much about him. He didn't know much about me either. He grew up with his mom, Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith. And I grew up with my mom and dad, your Grandma and Grandpa." _

_Nick looked at his dad curiously, his expression a quiet one…a somber one. "I miss Grandpa sometimes." _

_Nathan looked off in the distance, hugging his son to his side. "Yeah…me too…me too Nick…"_

_*****Spring 2004-Summer2006, Tree Hill*****_

For years they hadn't known each other, never spent time together. Then when they did, at first it had been tainted by mistrust and animosity.

After finally accepting it though, that they were brothers, and after their shared father's heart attack, things changed. Both of them had made a pact…to not allow it to happen again…to not allow those things of old to ruin what they were building…what they believed in.

The rest of high school they played basketball, but they also did non basketball things too. They went out with groups of friends and they hung out just together…brothers. They did things that made Haley yell at both of them. They did things that made her laugh. Nathan introduced Lucas to some more of the zaniness of hanging out with Tim. And Lucas made the river court guys a gang of boys Nathan too liked to hang out with. They shared moments of silliness…and moments of seriousness too. They had memorable talks. And as high school came to an end…they lifted their caps into the air side by side…their shared last name making them seat partners, with Haley there too. Both brothers lifted their caps to the future…

A future that would prove to be full of joy… and heartache…ease…and hardship…years that would test them.

Years where they wouldn't have come to this place…

Without each other.

_**"We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're going home."**_

_*****Thanksgiving 2019*****_

_He walked through the patio area, turning back to the river across the distance…the court. _

_Nick had gone back inside…but still his son's question was in his mind…about growing up apart…_

_about his father…_

_their father._

_*****Late Summer 2006, Tree Hill*****_

After high school, a series of events started to dictate their lives. It started with a community game of basketball. Nathan had gone to high flyers the previous summer and learned a lot, improved his game in huge strides. Then while school had been in session both he and Lucas had scouts visiting to see them from various universities. Lucas received an athletic scholarship; even with his shoulder not perfect, he played well and his grades were excellent. Nathan got his own much more modest scholarship. His playing was stellar, but his grades…well with Haley's help they had improved, but they still were not anywhere near his older brother's.

As their summer began both boys signed up to play with a community league and were doing well. Once in awhile Lucas complained about some minor discomfort though. Nathan kept questioning his older brother about it, but Lucas didn't elaborate much on the problem. One day as they got ready to play against a team from nearby Wilmington, Lucas complained more. The entire game Nathan watched his brother carefully. And when Lucas collapsed, his face looking tense and pained, Nathan ran to him and screamed for help.

He waited with his wife in the hospital, both of them holding onto each other, scared and worried. Later they would find out the reason for Lucas's collapse…the HCM that he had refused to be tested for earlier. The heart condition…he had it.

They found out Lucas was going to be okay. He'd be able to live a normal life, but the basketball scholarship…

Playing pro?

_*****Late Summer, 2006, Tree Hill, Karen's House*****_

Nathan walked into the room. He examined the unkempt appearance of it and his brother and sighed. "Get up Luke!"

Lucas groaned, but said nothing, remaining sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

Nathan grimaced. "Come on Luke! You can't keep doing this! You can't just sit here for the rest of your life."

Lucas had recovered enough to leave the hospital; he had been given medication to take and a list of conditions he would have to follow. What it all meant though mostly was that Lucas couldn't play competitively. Any dreams he had of playing basketball professionally had been dashed with the three letters: HCM.

Nathan sat down next to his brother now, noticing he was wearing the same blue shirt and jeans he had been wearing for days. His mom had tried everything, but nothing had worked. No one seemed able to get Lucas to come out of his funk…not his mom…not Haley. Now as his brother, he was trying. But he was worried too.

"You can't do this, okay? We're going off to school in a few months, remember?"

"For what? It's an athletic scholarship Nathan! I'm not going to be able to keep it when it becomes obvious I can't play."

Nathan sighed. "Your scholarship is more academic than athletic. You're the smart one. You should know that."

Lucas shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not keeping it. I'm not even going to the university."

Nathan's eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean you're not going?! What do you plan on doing?"

Lucas shrugged. "Stay here. Maybe I'll find a wife I can freeload off of, like Dan did, and start my own meaningless business."

Nathan cringed. "Stop it Luke! Don't you know how many people are worried about you?"

Like Brooke Davis, Nathan thought. She was planning to go to school in New York. She was going to live with a cousin there and go to school in the city. It wasn't as expensive as some other designer schools. Her parents financial problems weren't as bad, but still money was not something any of them were spending so freely now.

Brooke had come to the hospital and Nathan had spotted her sitting there, tears in her eyes. He went to talk to her and found out after a while what he had suspected since a few months after the formal of junior year. She was in love with Lucas. She'd never truly stopped loving him.

Lucas had gone out with that girl Anna for a while…who was nice, but also just not for him. Then he had quietly gone out with a few more girls. Meanwhile his friendship with Brooke had started to grow…started to become something special between his older brother and his friend.

He moved closer on the bed now to his brother, the lines in his forehead prominent. He still felt badly about keeping the secret that Lucas had never been tested. Haley had been so upset with him after finding out his secrecy. But he'd made a promise to his brother…and he'd felt he couldn't break that promise.

Now he wished he had. Maybe Lucas wouldn't have collapsed…maybe everything would be better. Maybe Lucas would be dealing with it better. Maybe it wouldn't have shocked Karen so much. Maybe he wouldn't feel like a failure as a brother.

"I should have told them…all of them. I should have made you get tested. I should have stopped you from playing. This is all my fault."

He heard Lucas sigh and then speak. "No Nate. It's not your fault. You told me to get tested. I just didn't want to face it. What I'm facing now. That I wouldn't be able to play…that basketball wouldn't be in my future."

"I know. It's just…I mean you can still play for fun. You just can't play competitively."

Lucas turned to face Nathan pointedly. "Which is like not playing at all."

Nathan shook his head and then spoke with resolve… "Get up. You have ten minutes to get out of those dirty clothes, comb your hair, put on something clean and meet me at the door. If you don't come after that I'll just keep banging on your door until I've driven you crazy."

A small smile crept across Lucas's face. You would do it too."

Nathan smiled now also. "Better believe I would."

Lucas got up off the bed slowly. "So where are we going?"

"To your world."

_**"You and I have memories **__**  
**__**Longer than the road that stretches out ahead."**_

~*~

"So, this is my world?" Lucas looked at Nathan questioningly as they reached their destination, the river court. He'd changed into clean clothes as commanded to do, combed his hair and finished getting his look ready in the ten minutes allotted.

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah. Look Luke, for a long time I accused you of wanting my world. Then one night, you invited me to play here…your world. And I slowly realized you never wanted to take my world away from me. You just wanted to be a part of it…like I wanted to be a part of yours…then and now. It was hard for me to play then. I was still associating everything with winning, with Dan. I stopped enjoying playing. And when I played with all you guys that night… I started to remember why I liked playing, because it was fun, because it was a thrill to get the ball in the hoop…because I liked being part of a team."

Lucas scoffed. "Yeah…and I'll never have that feeling again."

Nathan frowned and then looked at his brother with serious intent. "I'm not saying this to make you feel worse than you already do. I'm saying it helped me that night. I stopped thinking basketball was only about winning the game. And I stopped thinking you wanted my world. I started feeling a part of yours…and I liked it. We're brothers Luke. I'd like to think the last months that's begun to grow…I don't like watching you take your life and throw it away. I can't watch it. I know it's hard for you not being able to play competitively anymore, but you still have a life ahead of you Luke. You have people who care about you…Haley, me, your mom…Brooke…"

Lucas turned to Nathan questioningly…the last name stirring something in him. "Brooke?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah. She was really upset when she found out about your collapse…and she was there the whole time you were at the hospital."

Lucas slowly nodded his head. It was true that he had seen Brooke there nearby his bed when he was in the hospital, a lot. It was a little strange to him now…how they were friends. After taking her home from the formal of junior year…buying her breakfast early the next morning, she had said she'd like them to be friends. He had welcomed the words quickly and little by little they had become truly that…friends. Dating her he had spent little time trying to get to know her. Their first time together had been quick and lust filled…but true emotion hadn't really been there, not on his side anyway…well he hadn't felt it. Now he was feeling something special with her, something soft and gentle like the flowing river that flowed on one side of the river court.

He felt so comfortable talking to her. He liked talking to her. He knew more of her intellect. He knew she wanted to be a designer. He knew she was talented. He knew she mattered. He knew her being upset…bothered him.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I'll talk to her."

Nathan shook his head. "Luke, it wasn't that you upset her by having HCM, this condition. It's that you're upsetting people now by giving up. Damn Luke, you're smart…way smarter book-wise than I am. You can go beyond basketball. You can do so many things. Why do you think Dan was so hostile with you for so long? Because he was threatened by you. He had to be. I know I was."

Lucas faced his brother questioningly. "Dan…scared of me?"

Nathan nodded his head quickly. "Yes, of course. He had all that talent to play ball, but come on Luke…he was never as smart as you. He knew that."

"I guess. I don't know Nate…I just don't know." Lucas sat down on the end of the court, putting his head against his knees. "I don't know…"

Nathan sat down beside him, putting his hand on his brother's back comfortingly. "I know…I get that…I was lost for a while too. But all you have to do is let the people you love…the people who love you…help you. They're all there for you. They all just want you to be okay."

Lucas looked up with a quiet smile, reading true concern in his brother's eyes and honesty, raw and pure. "Including you little brother?"

Nathan laughed nervously, bringing his head up and down. "Including me big brother…including me."

_**"Two of us sending postcards **__**  
**__**Writing letters on my wall. **__**  
**__**You and me burning matches, **__**  
**__**Lifting latches on our way back home."**_

_*****Late Winter 2010, Tree hill / Boston *****_

_The help wasn't one sided…the guidance wasn't a one way street. It was part of growing as brothers, helping each other. _

_Years later, on top of his game and a new rising star in the professional league of basketball, playing with the Boston Celtics…._

_Nathan would get devastating news…__news that would make him reevaluate his life…show him some things he had the answers to before, but as time went on had lost sight of. _

_And when it happened, it would be Lucas who would be there…who would talk to him…_

_help him make a decision that had always been the right one in his heart._

~*~

He felt Haley let go of his hand and he stepped away from the grave. It was too new…it was too shiny a stone…the person that would go in that ground…too young…much too young.

He felt his brother's hand come over his shoulder. He accepted it for a minute and then walked away.

~*~

He returned to his superstar life…participating in crazy parties…and began to drink much more than he ever had before. At the funeral his wife had offered help, but he had refused it. They were s

ill married, but for the last few years, their marriage had been tense and with problems. She was always away, recording this or doing some publicity stunt in some location far from home. Her music career was huge in her life…she was a singing master. He was very happy for her…very…

And he was an incredible player for still being somewhat a rookie. He'd already been offered new positions on other teams. He was living a rich, wealthy life. So what that his marriage was slowly…falling apart…so what that he was as lonely as he had been before a light entered his life…so what that every drink he now brought to his lips was one of pain.

~*~

Another game came…his drunken state made him play lousy. He received a firm reprimand from his coach, the cold shoulder from his teammates, and feeling even worse than he had felt before, he entered a bar and ordered a drink. It came, but before he could raise it to his lips, it was wrenched out of his hand.

"You don't need that Nate. Come on, let's go outside."

He laughed dryly, poking his drunken finger at his brother. "Oh Luke…Luke…Lucas…the good brother…the saintly brother…I don't need your advice. I'm doing just fine…big oh…brother."

Lucas frowned, grasping Nathan's wrist tightly and firmly. "Well you're going to hear it…whether you like it or not. Now you come with me or I'll drag you out of here. You don't want that do you…might ruin your public record with the people…as untarnished as that is."

Nathan heard the cold sarcasm in the last words and smirked. "Ass…hole…you're an ass…uh…hole, but fine. I'll go with you just to get you to shut up."

He stepped out into the cold night air. The outside lamps overhead made him close his eyes and open them again with a grimace. They were too damn bright.

Lucas led him over to a bench, shaking his head as Nathan staggered to it alongside him. It hurt him to see…to witness his brother so out of control.

Years ago, after high school everything had been planned. They were going to attend North Carolina as they worked on their game and attended college together. The diagnosis of him having HCM though had changed things quickly. Lucas gave up his athletic scholarship, not able to keep it when he wouldn't be playing basketball. Instead, he decided a change would be good for him. He applied for a full academic scholarship and got a modest one to a school in New York. It was perfect. Brooke was already going to be attending another school there. Now he could have some change and yet not be away from every one in Tree Hill. He could be close to Brooke.

When he told Nathan his plans, his little brother sounded let down, but relieved too that Lucas was once again focusing on something…that he wasn't letting his heart condition stop him from living anymore.

Lucas took heart in that Haley would be with Nathan while he was attending school…until that too changed. Her growing performances at Tric during junior and senior year had given her the exposure she needed. People involved in the business came out to see her…a new music contract was in her future…and with it came time spent away from home, time on the road…distance from her husband.

Nathan dealt with it well at first, completely supporting his wife and going to see her when he could. As his college basketball career continued to intensify though, he wasn't able to get away as much to see her. He had to concentrate on his game. She had to concentrate on her music.

Soon his college career ended and he was being offered a pro spot with the Charlotte Hornets and then quickly moved onto the Boston Celtics. Meanwhile Haley was offered a recording deal with a well known music company. Money was starting to come in finally…wealth was in their hands. And yet any signs of happiness seemed to be an illusion. They barely saw each other and when they did their love was still there, but there were traces of anger, resentment…and separation in it.

Luke looked at his drunken brother now, and thought of his best friend too. Things needed to change. Neither of them was truly happy. The trips away from Tree Hill…neither having even visited home in a long time…it was just not right. Their marriage was in trouble…and Nathan, Lucas feared, would be falling any minute, like he had that night he had taken drugs. Only this time there may not be anybody to catch him.

He knew Haley was worried about him…she'd talked to him about it after the funeral. She'd told him she wanted to stay and help her husband, but her contract wasn't something she could just get out of in a day. And besides, when she had tried to talk to Nathan…he hadn't even listened to her. He was too busy with his career…and now drinking. He'd started to drink more after beginning his professional career, attending parties where alcohol was always in abundance.

But after the death of…

It increased even more. Now it had been a month since the funeral and there was no sign of Nathan going through a positive recovery. It was evident he was still in pain. It was why Lucas had come to watch his brother play and then followed him to the bar he had found him in tonight. He was worried sick about his little brother.

"This has to stop Nate."

Nathan laughed dryly. "Wh-what has to st-stop?"

Lucas frowned. "Well for one thing, you're slurring. Your drinking. Your crap-ass attitude right now."

"Ohhhh…Saint Luke using bad words!"

"Shut up Nathan. Just stop. You upset Haley, you know that? You know how worried she is about you now?"

Nathan smirked. "Ohhhh yeah. She's really worried about me. That's why she had to go back to her stupid tour right away."

"That's not fair Nate. From day one you told her to pursue the music. You encouraged her. Now she's doing it and you're not happy? Don't you think that's selfish?"

Nathan laughed cryptically. "But I am selfish. I wasn't there when my best friend died, was I? I was too busy with my stupid career!"

Lucas heard the pain ringing through the words and sat closer to his little brother, putting a kind arm around him. "It's not your fault Nate. You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault."

"I should have been there. I should have…"

"It's okay…it's okay…"

Lucas wrapped his arm around his brother tighter. He hated watching him hurt this way. He still couldn't believe it had happened. Tim had always been the wild one, the crazy one, the silly one, the fun one…he seemed invincible. The though of him never being in this world seemed ludicrous. To think of him signing up for…to help…to serve…it was so outrageous.

It had stunned all of them when he asked them to meet together one night so he could tell them the news…he was leaving. He was going to become a Marine. It startled them all, but Nathan…it hadn't just startled him. It terrified him, and so he ridiculed the decision. Lucas had come to know his brother's defense mechanisms pretty well by then…he knew he was covering up pain and fear for his best friend that night as he laughed, then ranted, and yelled at Tim. He knew he was scared as he screamed at him… 'Are you crazy you idiot?'

Tim tried to explain his decision, but Nathan never fully accepted it. Months after basic training…the news came. Tim was being sent to Iraq.

There were times he'd be able to come back and visit. He looked more mature and…there were faraway looks sometimes…there was a somberness that he hadn't seemed to have before. There were shadows of war in his eyes. He would continue his mission there in Iraq and then move on…he would become a soldier who was known to keep the troops in good spirits…he would bring his silly sense of humor with him to the places he fought in…and at the same time display a quiet intelligence and bravery most people in Tree Hill would be baffled by.

Then…it would come…the news…a month before this night…that day he had been entertaining groups of kids…he'd been on a peace mission in some far away country…then later underneath a setting sun, the helicopter he was in would be shot out of the sky…all who had been aboard would perish…the silly funny Tim of Tree Hill would be gone. The brave fighter would be no more. Only a quiet memory would remain in the hearts of those he had touched.

"I laughed at him when he told me he wanted to go. I laughed at him Luke. I laughed at him…I laughed at him…"

Lucas nodded his head, rubbing his brother's back gently with his hand. The tears were starting to fall now…his brother's voice weak with pain.

"It's okay. We all did. We all thought it was a joke at first. You weren't the only one."

"But I still laughed at him after I knew he meant it. I told him it was stupid…that he was stupid. I made it worse…I…let him go and never told him…I was glad he was my best friend…my dad…Dan…this one summer…that summer I told you about. He was really awful. And Tim was always there…I could call him and he'd meet with me…he'd make me laugh. He'd make me tell him he was stupid and he'd do it because he knew it would make me feel better…stronger. And I let him down. I let him go there thinking I thought he was an idiot. I let my best friend go there to die without knowing…"

The shaking was strong now…fluid…and Lucas brought his head close to Nathan's. "He knew. Nate he knew…."

They'd sit like that for a while. Nathan would cry softly and Lucas would hold onto him. Then they would sit in silence before Lucas would break it. The pain of Tim's death was still raw for all of them, but for Nathan it was like a stabbing knife. Lucas knew after getting to know Tim before, that the two of them had been close for a long time before he came along. He knew it had come to a bond nearly as close as brothers. He knew they had loved each other.

He spoke quietly. "Are you happy Nate? I mean I know you're upset about Tim. But before then…were you happy with this…playing pro …were you really happy with that?"

He believed he already knew the answer. He knew because it had taken himself a while to find what would make him happy, because it hadn't been what he had believed it would be. Going to school in New York, he started spending more time with Brooke. They grew closer, going out on study dates, getting a latte in the mornings together…talking about school…and life. He leaned on her when the HCM got to him. She let his advice help her with her aspirations to be a designer. The dates became more intimate…and Lucas slowly came to realize something he had never thought of before. He felt good with Brooke…he liked being with her…he loved being with her. He loved…her. He gently told her that one night after taking her dancing and they went back to his apartment and for the first time didn't just have sex…but shared their love with each other. He held her as she cried over what had happened before. And he thanked her with his own tears…for her being there when he had felt his life was falling apart. She was a vital part of his life now. He loved her as she loved him.

And so now…as he remembered a conversation years before with his brother…he knew what his answer would be…he knew what was missing. He knew what he needed.

"No…not really. I miss her Luke…I miss her. I miss my wife. I miss Haley. God I miss her."

Lucas smiled quietly. "And…she's alive and well. She's just a few towns away sometimes. But she is alive Nathan and she loves you…she misses you. She told me. You guys are crazy. Both of you are big successes and yet neither one of you is happy. I think all you both really want to do is"

Nathan finished his brother's sentence quickly. "Go back to Tree Hill. I do. I want it to be the way it was before. But I don't want to hurt Haley…I don't want to take her dreams away from her, I…"

Lucas sighed. "Is that why you're pushing her away? Because you're afraid of hurting her…maybe afraid of losing her? Are you playing pro now because it's easier than to admit what you'd really like to do? Is that it Nate?"

Nathan frowned, looking away. He felt so confused now…thinking of Haley and thinking of his best friend. He felt so lost. Tim's death hurt so much. He'd not wanted to believe it when he got the call…but it also had made him stop for a second and look at his life…his now unhappy and lonely life. For years he had wanted to get what he had now…he had wanted it so badly. Then Haley came into his life…he started hanging out with his brother…family became his center. And slowly the dream faded. It stopped being his dream.

Had it ever really been?

Lucas seemed to read his mind. "It was never YOU who really wanted it, was it Nate? I mean for a while you wanted it…you wanted to get out from our father…you wanted to beat him. But then after Haley you stopped wanting that…you stopped NEEDING it…didn't you?"

Nathan slowly looked up, his face taking on a sudden expression of soberness. "Yeah…it happened after Haley. But also…after you. Loving Haley…having my brother in my life…it changed so much of what mattered to me before. And now…Tim losing his life…for what?"

"For a cause he believed in Nathan. He died honorably. He was doing what he had to do. Now I think it's time for you to do…what you have to do…for yourself and for"

"Haley. I love her….I just don't want to hold her back."

Lucas shook his head. "I doubt you will. Couldn't you see it when you both were back in Tree Hill for the funeral?  
She loves you so much. She just wants to make you proud…she knows how much you did to help her with her music. But she also wants to just be with you. She told me she tried to talk to you about Tim but"

Nathan finished quietly. "I wouldn't listen to her. I wouldn't listen to anyone. That's happened a lot before…with other people. But this was the first time I really didn't listen to Haley. I swear I didn't mean to hurt her. On our wedding day I vowed to protect her always…I meant that…she's my life Luke. I can't lose her."

Lucas heard the shaking in his brother's voice and put his hand back on his shoulder. "You won't…if you just stop trying to live a lie. You need to go to her. I know if you do she'll want to go back with you. She enjoys the music…you enjoy playing basketball…but you both love each other. You talked to me before about Brooke, about dealing with my HCM. Well I am dealing with it now Nate, because of Brooke…and you. I needed your pushing then. I'm going to work at the dealership…yes with Dan and Keith. I know cars Nate. I've known them for a long time because Keith taught me about them. And it's something…enjoying cars…that Dan and I kind of share. I'm not saying I think we'll get close, but it's just something there that we have in common. It's just there. And Brooke…she's going to stay with me…we're going to live together, get an apartment in Tree Hill. She took a lot of business classes and we're going to work on getting a shop set up for her to promote all her great designs and other new designers. I wrote to some places…and I'm going to coach at some camps in the summer. It'll let me continue to play and still follow my doctor's orders too."

"Wow, sounds like you've got everything in order."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah…well pretty much. And now I think its time for you to do the same…don't you think?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know…I don't know where to start…I'm not even sure I can change things…"

"Oh come on Nate. You changed so many things about your life way back in high school…remember? You became the person you wanted to be…and then marrying Haley I think you became that person even more." He gestured to his brother. "This…this star athlete status you have now…it's something you never really wanted, right? It was Dan who wanted it."

Nathan looked down at the ground. It was true. He had never truly wanted it. His father had always pushed him to play better, to be a star. He had pushed him so far that for a while he hadn't even known what made him want to play in the first place. He hadn't understood whether there was really any joy in it for him anymore. It took a while before he realized he did enjoy playing…there was a thrill and love for getting that ball in the basket and working with a team…but it wasn't in playing pro. Lucas was right about that. It had never been in the professional status.

His happiness lay in playing on a team…working with others…in hearing the roar of the crowd. But it was such a small part of basketball for him…such a small part of life. It wasn't everything…one time he had thought it would be. Now he knew it wasn't.

"Yeah…Dan wanted it. He still wants it for me. Well I mean he comes to my games and cheers me on and then tells me everything I'm doing wrong. I'm making money from playing, something he could never do, I've got kids lining up to get my autograph…I'm actually more famous than he ever had been and yet…he still tries to coach me…he's still not happy."

Lucas smiled grimly. "And neither are you."

Nathan smiled back, mirroring the expression on his brother's face. "No…I'm not. I thought I wanted this Luke, but I don't. I thought I wanted to play pro and get everything that comes with it…I don't. I just want Haley. But I don't want to take anything away from her either."

Lucas smiled again, more positively this time. "I don't think you have to worry about that. I bet you go talk to her and she's going to say she wants the same things. She loves you Nathan. There was a time when I didn't understand that…didn't understand you both. Now I think it would be the worse thing if you let this…end your marriage. You two belong together. You always have. I can remember a talk we had years ago…before we graduated. When you told me you what you would like to do if you didn't make it to the pros…it sounded like a good plan to me."

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah…I liked that plan. I just don't know if I can"

Lucas cut him off quietly, but firmly. "You can. I believe in you. And I'm here for you. Always little brother."

_**"We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're going home."**_

_*****Thanksgiving 2019*****_

_"Hey…I've already been recruited to help you with the last bits of furniture moving." _

_Nathan laughed and turned around to the familiar voice. "Yeah, Nick was supposed to help." _

_Lucas laughed too. "Yeah well you know kids. Saw Brooks and the two of them headed to his bedroom to play some stupid video games." _

_"Kids!" _

_Both brothers laughed together now, and then walked back into the house. Heading to the living room they could hear the sounds of conversation ringing out from the kitchen. _

_It was a wonder sometimes to Nathan how close Brooke and Haley were now. At first they had barely talked to each other, but in the second half of junior year of high school and senior year, as Brooke dealt with her family's financial problems and Haley branched out a little more, they became close. That closeness had only grown in the years after Nathan ended his professional basketball career and he and Haley moved back to Tree Hill…for good. _

_It hadn't been an easy decision, but it had been the right one. _

_After talking to Lucas that drunken night, he cleaned up his act and played well the rest of the season. He proved what a great player he was. He was kind of even a star of the team by the end of the season…the day he announced he was leaving. __People questioned him, thought he was crazy. His father berated him over and over. _

_Lucas though, he just smiled when he gave him the news, and told him to…do it. _

_He did. _

_He went to where Haley was touring and they talked, both agreeing they needed to work on their marriage…both agreeing they simply wanted to be with each other. _

_There were those who thought she was crazy as she ended the extensive touring and told the record company her family needed to come first. There were music opportunities lost as he lost playing ones. _

_But neither cared. _

_They wanted something else…they wanted to really be a family. _

_His career and hers had helped them afford a house similar to the one he had grown up in. Neither had ever liked the neighborhood though and the house's large, yet cold interior and exterior, left them feeling very cold. With him having to go back to school and her only accepting small local singing jobs, the money wasn't pouring in anymore either…it was leaking out. _

_T__hey sold the impractical mansion and bought a smaller, modest house. It wasn't as large, but it still had bedrooms enough for a building family and it had something very special, a warm family backyard that overlooked the river court. _

_It was on that river court that many memories the brothers shared…the two brothers who now argued about how to move the furniture… _

_"Over here. Pick up your side!" _

_"I am!" _

_"Not that far!" _

_Years before as new lives began they had argued too on the court about a simple one on one game…and then shared news with each other…as they would do so many times after. _

_Memories lived in the blonde haired young man and dark brown haired young man who moved furniture around the room to get ready for a family gathering… _

_Special memories of family…_

_**"Two of us wearing raincoats **__**  
**__**Standing solo in the sun. **__**  
**__**You and me chasing paper, **__**  
**__**Getting nowhere on our way back home."**_

_*****Early Fall 2010, The River Court*****_

Nathan caught the ball as it bounced downward, and then turned to his brother. "Okay…what do you have to tell me?"

Lucas had called him earlier to come down to the river court. Nathan had just finished school for the day…he was learning how to coach. Later he planned on visiting Whitey. He'd told him of his decision. Instead of berating him for giving up a professional career on the court, Whitey had smiled with a tear in his eye. He was proud of him for putting his family first…for wanting to coach.

"Just that I finally did it…asked Brooke and she said yes."

Nathan laughed, throwing the ball down and spontaneously hugging his brother. Hugging was still something sort of new to him, but it felt good to do now. It felt right. He pulled away afterwards, slapping hands with his brother. "All right man, it's about time!"

Lucas grinned. For the past year he and Brooke had been living together. She was working on starting her business, trying to find a good place for it and he was moving up quickly in the car dealership business. It had surprised Dan when he told him he wanted to work with him and Keith, but now it was something all three of them were getting used to. As for him and his father…it wasn't just the cars they had in common. There was also the HCM. They rarely talked about it…but it was there.

"So how bad is it…do they get really bossy after marriage?"

Nathan laughed dryly. "Worse than a real boss!"

They traded stories of their domineering fiancée and wife…but it was clearly evident it was light teasing fun, that truthfully both were happy.

Lucas and Brooke were so much stronger than they had been the first time they got together. They talked with each other now. They were friends as much as lovers. They supported each other in their ventures and hardships. They accepted their differences…actually embraced them now. Brooke would do fashion shows for Lucas that he very much enjoyed. He would read to her from some of his favorite books before they fell asleep in each other's arms on nights following long days.

Nathan and Haley were both very happy to be living back in Tree Hill again too. They had attended bits of counseling to help their marriage strengthen again. They were dedicated now to their marriage. They were more in love than ever before, which was kind of funny considering their financial situation was nowhere near as good as it had been a year ago. They were struggling some again economically…but happy…happy together.

"So…you know I need a best man."

Nathan smiled. "And of course you want me."

Lucas smirked. "Mr. Inflated Ego."

"Loser."

Both laughed.

Later they would meet at their river court again…this time to share equal news.

_*****Mid Winter 2011, the river court*****_

"I have something to tell you." Nathan had an excited look on his face.

"Yeah I have something to tell you too." Interestingly Lucas too had an excited look on his face.

"Okay me first." Nathan was insisted.

"Ah…okay."

"Haley's preg"

Lucas was too impatient…something he was learning about a bit more from his often impatient younger brother.

"Ahh…I can't wait. Brooke's preg…wait, what did you just say?"

Both looked at each other with startled expressions.

"I said Haley's pregnant. Brooke too…you guys just got married!"

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah well…we didn't want to waste any time."

Nathan laughed. "Oh man…when's she due?"

Lucas smiled. "September, we held off a bit in giving the news at first…what about Haley?"

Nathan chuckled. "October. Oh man…can you believe it…we're going to become fathers at the same time!"

Lucas laughed now too, slapping his brother on the back. "Yeah…unbelievable."

Nathan shook his head. "No, what would be unbelievable is if they both turned out to be boys."

"Or girls."

"Yeah!"

_*****Late Winter 2012, The River Court*****_

Months later, both finally getting permission to take their new little additions out, without their mothers, Nathan and Lucas returned to the river court. They took their little ones out of their strollers and grinned at each other.

Lucas smiled at the sight once again of Nicholas Lucas Scott. He'd seen his nephew for the first time in the hospital shortly after he had entered the world, held him and bonded for the first time with the dark haired babe.

Nathan too had a smile on his face as he saw his brother holding Brooks Nathan Scott. Still antsy at the time about his wife's very pregnant state, he made a quick visit to the hospital to see his new nephew the day he was born. Haley had rolled her eyes at his utter carefulness. But all had smiled as he held the little one in his arms, the baby barely having any hair except for some blonde fuzz on the top of his head.

"He's getting big!"

Nathan laughed, cradling his son in his arms. "Yeah, so is his cousin, my little man Brooks."

Lucas laughed too, holding his own baby son with cherishment.

Later they would exchange babies and hold their nephews…they would sit them on their knees and show them their favorite place…their favorite sport.

As once they had learned to share their worlds with each other, they would now share it with their sons.

_*****2012-2018, Tree Hill*****_

The river court family was growing. It would continue to grow. Their boys would become bigger and stronger with each day. Baby talk would turn to spoken words. Crawling would evolve into shaky legs making their way across the court. Tiny pudgy hands would learn how to hold a basketball with gripping fingers. Growing boys would come to the river court to watch their fathers play and soon learn to play themselves. They would come to the river court and play ball before they would chase each other and wrestle. They were cousins, but they had the closeness of two brothers. The six of them would come to the river court at least once almost every week. Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Brooks and Nicholas would continue to grow closer, becoming a special family. And when little Danielle Natalie Scott entered the world a few years before the death of her grandfather, their extended family would become just a bit bigger…a whole lot fuller.

As time went on, two brothers joint decisions to return to their home…to come back to what mattered most to them…family…would shape their lives.

Nathan, a year after his beloved coach Whitey Durham passed away quietly into the night, would take over the coaching that his mentor had set up for him. After a few years of being in charge of Tree Hill's middle school basketball team, he would become the varsity coach at Tree Hill High. He'd lead his team to many victories and no defeats. For he would teach them a loss was not defeat. He would teach his young team members he coached that they should always play with their hearts…their souls…and then always to have…no regrets. He wasn't seen as 'soft' though. He had a reputation as being a coach many feared…were scared of when they first joined the team. He would chuckle behind his customary smirk. Perfect…a little fear was always good. The day they graduated they all would come back to him and tell him thank you…they would understand why he was as tough on them as he had been…they all would know he was a coach who cared…who lived a life with…no regrets. And forever on the foremost wall of The Ravens Gym would be a memorial banner for the coach who had taught both he and his brother that lesson years ago…it would hang there proudly in the Ravens Whitey Brian Durham Gym.

Lucas would continue to do well in the car dealership world. He would move away from his father's company and start his own. He would become very successful…for the small town of Tree Hill. His father's death though would lead him to watch over his father's company with care. He would make it his priority to instill the company with a management that could keep it going strong before he would focus again on his own. And during the summer he would spend a bit of time coaching at various basketball camps…to keep in his life the game he loved.

As for Haley and Brooke, they would surprise their husbands a bit by growing closer, as they did too. Haley would start teaching music classes during the day while playing at various clubs including Karen's now famous Tric, at night.

The once novel club was the most popular and well known hangout in Tree Hill now. Karen continued to run it with help from her partner Deb at night…while the daytime belonged to her café…Karen's Café having made it into travel books as one of the top spots to go to when visiting Tree Hill.

Brooke's Boutique was booming in business for the small yet quaint store it was. She proudly sold her always hip fashions there and once in awhile Haley would come help her out with it. She also had another piece of property she and Luke had bought recently. She'd surprised him with that desired purchase until she walked with him through the brick cozy building…telling him what she wanted to do with it. Years of being his girlfriend before in New York and now added years of being his wife in Tree Hill, she knew his love for books…used ones that had that 'old smell' he liked to describe. She wanted him to finally have his own place with those 'smelly old books.' The cozy building space she'd desired to buy had been for him to set up his own bookstore…so now he was working on that too. They'd all go there on afternoons, getting it ready. Even almost three year old Danielle would wobble through holding paperbacks that needed to be shelved…one at a time.

Double dates were common for the brothers and their wives. Their sons were best friends. Brooke and Lucas loved watching little Danielle grow as equally as her own parents did. Haley and Brooke often got together, sharing stories of their families and having fun shopping.

And the brothers…often returned to their river court…

One day, just a year before this Thanksgiving Dinner, they came back in somber moods…needing to see each other. For years they had shared in family love. Now there was a family pain they shared…one that would take time to be healed…one that could only be healed with each other.

_**"You and I have memories **__**  
**__**Longer than the road that stretches out ahead."**_

_*****Summer 2018, The River Court*****_

They sat at the river's edge, no basketball in their hands today. They sat right beside each other in clothing of black. They had sat like this many times…from boys to what they were now…men. Faces that had been unmarked by age or stress now had beginning lines of it. The younger one had more prominent lines that made up his forehead. The older one's eyes had small dashes where his eyes often squinted without any intended knowledge. Their expressions now were so similar. There had been a time before no one would know they were brothers. Their different physical appearances seemed to contradict it. But now…bonding had brought out their similarities more, and people would smile seeing the traces of shared brotherhood in the two men who now said nothing as the rivers gentle waters flowed in front of them.

It was the more spontaneous one of course who broke the gentle silence. "You know for the longest time I just wanted him to leave me alone…I didn't want him around. But this…I never realized what this would feel like. I never thought of him actually ever…leaving."

The older one nodded his head. "Yeah…I got to know him a little more at the dealership. I started seeing things I actually liked in him. But even with that…we never really got close. He never let me in."

"He never let anyone in Luke…not totally."

"Yeah…but I think for a short time he may have let my mom in. I'm sorry…your mom too."

The younger one shook his head. "No, it's okay. I got the feeling these last days too that he always loved your mom…more than he loved mine. I think he felt something with her he never felt with anyone else. I was scared for a while it was like what I have with Haley."

The older one turned to his brother curiously. "Why would that scare you?"

"Because…" He hesitated for a bit before continuing his answer. "It meant maybe we wouldn't last. We wouldn't make it."

The older one shook his head vehemently. "It didn't last because he made that choice. He could have held onto love if he wanted to. But I think honestly he was afraid of it. I think that's why like you said, he never really hugged you much or anything. He was scared of it. It's why he and your mom didn't even work out until finally gaining bits of closeness in the end. I think that's why he and Keith never were close. It's such a shame."

The younger one nodded his head. "Yeah, that even when he was dying they still couldn't come to terms with before. My dad never forgave him for sleeping with my mom. I could get that kind of. And Keith…he just never could totally come to terms with all the awful things he did to him. He just couldn't…"

His words drifted off and the older one who at one time had hated the young man sitting by him, finished for him. "Learn to let him be a part of his world…learn to be a part of his…yeah…well it takes two. And when one wanted it the other rejected it. They never matched up. They were always two puzzle pieces not able to find out where they fit smoothly. They just never became what they should have been completely. I know Keith regrets it…I feel for him…I think of what my world is like now…how full it is…how complete…and I feel for him. He'll never get his brother back."

They sat in more silence after those words…the meaning of the words more important than their literal quality. Years before a boy had told another boy that things would get ugly…that he should quit…the other boy never did. Later those two boys would find themselves in circumstances where they had a choice…to help each other…or to do what their father and uncle had done. Their choice either way would be a struggle, would bring pain, would bring fear and would open up wounds of the past they would never truly understand. They chose to learn trust and caring with each other. They chose to take the biggest chance. They hugged one night not far from where they sat now. They played together in that spot many times. They argued…they yelled…they laughed…they even cried. They shared their sons with each other…they shared their lives with each other.

They shared their worlds.

They were sad for what their father and uncle never truly learned, but they were happy for themselves…their hearts were relieved for what they had taken a chance on…years ago…

_**"We're going home."**_

_*****Thanksgiving 2019, Tree Hill, The River Court*****_

_They laughed now as their wives yelled at their sons to stop fighting. __Their sons, so different from each other and yet so much alike. Brooks had golden locks that surrounded a serious face very similar to his father's. Nicholas had the dark tresses of his father and that tall stature. _

_But both had the same blue…deep blue eyes. Both had a smile that resembled their fathers. Both shared a love for basketball…both knew they were loved. _

_A while ago they had shared thanksgiving dinner with their family and friends. Nathan had done his best to be more tolerant with his mom of late. He knew the pain she was still going through of his father's death the year before. He was doing his best to comfort her with the presence of her grandkids, but still, he was not close to her. He had forgiven her for her distance when he was younger…but her attitude of his marriage at first and her little regard for his own and Haley's happiness was still something that separated them. _

_Keith and Karen had come for Thanksgiving dinner too of course, both spending quality time with their nephews and niece. There was talk of them possibly dating. They had seemed close…time would tell Nathan supposed. _

_Jake and Peyton came without Jenny this time. She was with her mother. Both Jake and Peyton had left soon after dinner though…another whirlwind trip. _

_Nathan smiled quietly. _

_He knew they enjoyed their busy lifestyle. He supposed everyone had their own preference. _

_And so now at the river court underneath a commencing nighttime sky it was just his family and Lucas's. It was just the seven of them. _

_He walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her large stomach. He caressed it gently. Their new addition to their family, probably their last one, would be there in a few months. It made him happy to know it would be soon. _

_He looked across at his son now playing with his cousin and then down near him at his littlest one holding onto the hand of her mommy. He kissed his wife gently on the cheek letting go of her stomach and lifted the little girl into his arms. Sweet Danielle had been named three years ago for her grandfather. With a determined face she sometimes eerily resembled him…before childish sweetness and her curls showed the reality of her gentle personality…so similar to her mommy's. _

_He watched his brother holding his wife and wondered at how still they only had one child. He knew they had problems in trying to have another one. He knew there was talk of possible adoption for them in their future. He also knew how happy their one son made them. _

_He watched that son play with his son…watched them run over the banks of grass and then return to the court. _

_"You better not cheat." _

_"It's not cheating to dunk the ball, right Dad?" _

_Lucas grinned over at Nathan and Nathan smiled back. __"He's just like you." _

_Nathan chuckled. "Yeah…and Brooks is just like you." _

_They listened to the two boys converse. _

_"I dare you to do it once without dunking…come on Nick…if you get double teamed you know you can't do that. That's when it's time for a fadeaway." _

_"Ahhh…fadeaway is soft, right Dad?" _

_The two men chuckled and their wives rolled their eyes in good humor as they watched them run over to the court. They could never pass down playing. __Nathan grabbed the ball from his son and dunked it in, holding onto the rim of the basket. __Both boys yelled out in approval. __Lucas caught the falling ball, dribbled it around the court and then showed a perfect fade away. __The applause continued. _

_Nathan turned to his son. "Fadeaway's not soft Nick. Sometimes it's what you have to do." _

_Lucas turned to his son. "And trust me Brooks, the dunk has its merits." _

_All four laughed and played for a while. _

_And then the fathers…the men who once had been boys who didn't know each other…who had only understood fear and hate…stepped away…watched their sons._

_**"Two of us riding nowhere **__**  
**__**Spending someone's hard earned pay, **__**  
**__**You and me Sunday driving, **__**  
**__**Not arriving on our way back home."**_

_These two boys would never know that hate or fear of knowing each other. They had shared a bonding since their first days. They were each other's best friend. They would not have to learn the lesson of brotherhood in the hard painful way their fathers had. They had learned it the day they first played together on a living room floor…when they had gripped each other's pudgy baby hands at the river court. _

_There were those who marveled though at the men who fathered these boys…who wondered at how they could learn to be brothers so quickly. _

_How could they hug on a river court just months after hating each other? _

_The answer wasn't so complicated though. _

_It had to do with a choice to share their world with each other. It had to do with a bond neither could deny. _

_They were brothers. They may not have grown up that way, but deep in their hearts…in their souls…it had always been there. _

_This river court belonged to both of them. _

_It was where they learned to stop hating…_

_it was where they learned of the love brothers could share. _

_It was… _

_Their home._

_**"We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're on our way home, **__**  
**__**We're going home."**_

_Their shared world._

_**"We're going home."**_

_They slung an arm around each other now, casually, yet affectionately. It felt good to have a brother. It felt good to have family. It felt good to be home._

_**"You better believe it."**_

_It always felt good to be home._

_**"Good bye."**_

Thank you for reading. Comments are very much appreciated.

And with the holiday coming...

Happy Thanksgiving!

Mara


End file.
